


The Right Way

by Sunshinecackle



Series: A Turk's Work Is Never Done [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dumb Headcanon Stuff, M/M, Very lightly implied Tseng/Reno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Reno didn’t have the ability to lie to Tseng’s face about anything, much less something as stupid as this.
Series: A Turk's Work Is Never Done [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> Alright, first up, you guys can tell me if you want me to continue this. I know that it’s a one-shot but I might add some more to this if people are interested. At any rate, I’ve been trying to write more and this one finally needed to be finished, so I hopped on it after finishing You Drive Me Crazy. I hope you guys enjoy it!

“I think I’m gonna hit Wall Market after work, I could use a chance to--” Having been focused on Rude instead of where he was going, Reno crashed into the door leaving the Turks’ bullpen. Turning a venomous glare on the mottled glass, he pushed against it again, only to become more frustrated. “What the Hell, man?” 

“Reno,” Rude tried, squaring his shoulders and adjusting his tie; this wasn’t so out of the norm that he didn’t expect what was coming after he spoke, “Try pulling.” 

“I don’t-- Why would I--” Reno began, obviously incredulous at the mere notion that he’d been doing it _wrong_. Shoving the door in frustration, he bared his teeth when it simply jerked against the doorjamb. “ _Rude_ \--”

“‘Scuse me!” Elena chirped, slipping between the other two Turks and taking hold of the handle. Tugging the door open, she gave an almost sheepish smile before disappearing down the hall, nearly running towards the elevator to avoid Reno’s inevitable breakdown.

Rude sniffed audibly, shifting his weight from his right to his left leg, and clasped his hands in front of him. Expression unreadable, he waited for the explosion that didn’t come. Instead, Reno simply sighed, reaching out to hold onto the handle.

“Pull. I swear I fuckin’ know that.” And, now, he felt like the biggest idiot in the room. Rude, however, didn’t skip a beat, clapping Reno on the shoulder and nodding towards the door. The redhead glanced between the silver handle in his death grip, and then his partner, before finally yanking it open and gesturing forward with his free hand, “Well? Don’t keep me waiting, I’m not getting any younger.”

Rude nodded curtly, stepping through the door and down the hall a little bit, before turning to watch Reno. The redhead paused, glaring at the door once more, before finally walking through and doing his damnedest to slam it behind him. Taking a few steps forward, he was feeling good, until the door swung open again and a throat could be heard clearing behind him. With wide blue eyes, he bit his lip, turning to catch Tseng's wordless, emotionless scowl. 

"Is there a particular reason why you slammed the door in my face?"

Sucking both of his lips into his mouth, Reno hissed slightly between his teeth and shrugged, lifting his hands and giving stilted gestures before finally dropping them and slumping his shoulders.

"I was..." Whatever Reno said after that was obscured by how he mumbled, and Tseng crossed his arms, leaning his weight on one leg and tilted his head just slightly. The disappointed look was enough to turn even Reno's bones to jelly, and he knew there was no escaping it, now. Taking a deep breath, he sighed through his nose, "I was mad at the door."

“...Mad at the door.” Tseng repeated, blinking a couple of times in rapid succession before shaking his head just enough to deter the thought from sticking. “You were angry at a _door_. Why?”

Something about those intense amber eyes awakened something in Reno’s chest and he couldn’t quite draw his own away. Instead of just saying what was necessary and moving on, he found his lips loosened by the simple crook of Tseng’s eyebrow.

“I pushed it instead of pulling again,” Tseng was ready to question Reno saying ‘again’, but was interrupted, “And I have a pocket full of staples and paper clips from the supply closet.”

That floored everyone still waiting for the elevator into silence and Reno shrunk beneath that steady gaze. Despite himself, his heart was pounding and he knew the fear wasn’t the only thing doing it. He offered a sheepish smile, taking a step backward towards Rude, who had turned to join Elena at the elevator. There was barely a second that her rapid-fire pushing of the ‘down’ arrow didn’t sync up with the pounding in his chest.

“... _Why_ do you have a pocket full of staples and paper clips from the supply closet?” That was probably a far more interesting story than slamming doors at work, but Tseng wasn’t exactly sure he _wanted_ to know. Knowing Reno, it was simply because it was something he was capable of doing. Those striking eyes leveled on Rude and Elena at the elevator, and he made a mental note to speak with Rude about Reno stealing office supplies later.

“I, uh-- I mean, I--” With those eyes off of him and the spell broken, Reno tried to think of a good lie, and all he could come up with was, “They’re useful.” That had a glare cutting back to Reno and the redhead wanted to take a step back but both legs were unresponsive. Where could he even go? Tseng could probably have his house crushed just for sneezing out of the crook of his elbow! “I use them to repair shit at my house.” 

“I see.” Tseng’s eyebrow rose slightly and he took a deep breath in through his nose. “So you steal from the office in order to keep your own home running?” Something about that didn’t sit right with him, if only because he had been under the impression that the other Turks weren’t in _total_ poverty. The ding of the elevator finally arriving caught Tseng’s attention and he gestured for Reno to go ahead. Turning and taking the fifteen paces to the elevator as though there were an angry guard dog on his tail Reno reached the elevator and put his hand over the door. He didn’t fully enter until Tseng was finally inside, and the man regarded him with a barely noticeable nod.

“Reno,” Tseng spoke softly, voice stern, “I want to see you in my office in the morning. We need to discuss your…” He paused for a moment, testing the flavour of each of his options on his tongue before finally settling, “Work-related habits and things we can do to keep the supply closet stocked properly.” 

“I-- Uh, yes, Sir.” Reno nodded emphatically, settling beside Rude as the elevator fell silent. Elena was the first person off when the doors opened, and she made a beeline for the stairs to the main floor. Tseng hung back, allowing Rude and Reno out ahead of him. The disjointed threesome headed for the door and Tseng only brushed past them to push the main door open for Reno. The redhead ducked his head as he walked through the door, “Thanks, Sir.”

“Have a good night, Reno. Rude.” Tseng headed back into the building to walk to the garage with that, leaving Reno standing stock still, staring at the door behind him.

“I… I think I’m going to be known as the Door Guy, now,” Reno muttered, pursing his lips as he placed both hands on his hips. 

“There are worse things to get rumors about, Reno.” Rude replied, leading the way down the street, “You wanna get food?” 

“Hell yeah! And then I guess I gotta go home and sleep if I’m going to get a lecture first thing in the morning.”

“At least it doesn’t sound like you’re going to get fired.” Reno was important enough that stealing office supplies and slamming a door on Tseng wouldn’t be enough to get him discharged. That thought was enough to keep his anxiety at bay until he laid his head on his pillow. Tseng’s words continued to bounce off the empty halls of his skull until he finally fell asleep two hours before his alarm went off.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there we go! I’ve actually been getting through some good stuff, hopefully, and I hope you guys like them! Funny but this was originally supposed to be Rude/Reno, and it just turned into Reno’s thirst for his boss. xD


End file.
